1. Field of the Technology
The described technology relates to a method of manufacturing a flexible display device and a carrier substrate used for the method of manufacturing a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Much researches has been directed to display devices such as organic light-emitting diodes because the display devices are capable of being made thin and flexible due to their manufacturability and operational characteristics.
However, because such a thin and flexible substrate can be made so thin, handling of the substrate is difficult. Accordingly, a carrier substrate that is relatively thick is used to attach a relatively thin and detachable substrate. Then, a display unit is formed and the carrier substrate is separated later, thereby producing a thin and flexible display device.
Thus, a key point is to ensure that the carrier substrate is smoothly attached and separated with respect to the thin substrate, which may relate to production efficiency.